Ice Can Burn Just As Well As Fire
by xxWavexxRiderxx
Summary: Lucifer tortures Dean about his time in Hell. Making him remember things that he wanted to forget forever. Things he did, and the cravings he caught. And his forgotten lust.


Dean trembled as he lay broken and bloody on the floor. He glanced up at Lucifer, standing over him, that cold smile that sent daggers running through him. Dean coughed up blood as he pushed himself up onto his knees before collapsing onto his chest again. Lucifer laughed before walking away to the window. Dean rolled over onto his back, his chest heaving with gasps of air.

Lucifer leant against the window.

"And I was told I would have so many problems with you. Dean, the mighty vessel of Heaven. Seems like the prophecies were wrong. Why would the angels have so much faith in something as pitiful as you?" Lucifer's mocking tone cut through the air.

Dean groaned as he tried to get, managing to push himself up into a sitting position. His ribs protested every movement. And his body still trembled. He managed to throw a dirty look at Lucifer though.

"It's so easy to torture you Dean. You are already a broken man, thanks to Alastair. Now you break so easily that I could make you do anything. All you need is reminding." Lucifer turned and breathed on the window, a sheet of ice slowly covered the glass, until the sun was blocked out.

Dean's blood ran cold as he watched the ice slowly creep out. His eyes glazed over and his mind filled with the echoes of screams from below. All the souls he carved. He shuddered.

Lucifer smiled.

"Yes. You are the only one who knows that the stories of me running hot…" He casually drew a fork in the ice crystals before smiling at Dean again, "You know those stories aren't true."

"It's freezing in Hell." Dean gasped out, his eyes trying to fight the images in his head, but he was struggling.

Lucifer quietly strode over and bent down till his mouth was level with Dean's ear.

"You can still feel it, can't you Dean?" Lucifer whispered, sending shivers down Dean's spine.

"Every damn day." Dean said his voice thick with unshed tears.

Lucifer smiled, his breath tickling Dean's neck, bringing back unwanted memories. Tear's leaked from Dean's eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

"Have you told Sam, what you did in Hell? How you carved up innocent souls? How you craved the knife, the blood, that your eyes lit up every time you created pain?"

"No. No I didn't. I didn't do any of that!" Dean sobbed

Lucifer shhhed him, his hand stroking Dean's hair. Dean' closed his eyes as feelings of lust he thought he'd buried deep down threatened to erupt.

"Remember Dean. That lust. The lust that made you so powerful. The lust that made you realise who you really were."

Lucifer placed his hand underneath Dean's chin and pulled his face to meet him. Dean's lips were inches away from the cold smile, and his body fought to keep control.

"Want me to tell you your bedtime story Dean?" Lucifer smiled. "The one I told you down below?"

Dean shook his head, but his eyes betrayed what his heart really wanted.

Lucifer's smile grew.  
>"People believe that Hell runs hot. That those who dwell there are left to burn and sizzle in flames. That they are scorched to the limits of their strength until they beg for mercy. They are partly right. People do burn, but not in flames."<p>

Lucifer stroked his free hand down Dean's chest, leaving a trail of ice behind. He reached Dean's lap and Dean made an involuntary moan.

Lucifer glanced back up at Dean and looked into his eyes, spotting the warring emotions lingering in the soft green.

"Those who dwell in Hell, burn in Ice. People may not believe it, but Ice can burn just as much as fire. For those who have dared to jump in an icy lake or dared to place their hands in liquid nitrogen know. Ice can burn more than fire. So much more painful, so much more agony."

He slipped his hand inside Dean's shirt, and Dean bucked against the agony welling in his stomach as it was though someone had placed a block of dry ice there. His bucking pushed his mouth closer to Lucifer's face and Dean found comfort in those eyes.

Lucifer pressed his hand deeper into Dean's stomach. His other hand moved from Dean's chin and undid Dean's trousers. He pushed Dean to the floor and straddled his bucking legs. He leaned in close, his mouth inches from Dean's ear.

"Do you want me to take the pain away Dean?" He whispered.

"No I don't" Dean said through gritted teeth.

Dean yelled as Lucifer increased the amount of ice pouring into his abdomen, but the pain was mixing with a desire to embrace the ice again. To become the icy man he once was.

Lucifer moved his mouth so it was millimetres from Dean's.

"Do you want me to take the pain away Dean? Do you want to embrace the ice?" Lucifer whispered, his lips sending trembles of pleasure through Dean, pushing the pain away momentarily. Dean moaned. He closed his eyes, as he bucked his hips against Lucifer, wanting to feel him closer, wanting to push him down, wanting to take the ice for himself.

"Yes." He whispered. His eyes fluttered open. "Please"

Lucifer smiled as he leant in and wrapped his mouth round Dean's and pushed Dean back into the icy pit, with him, where he would always belong.

Forever. 


End file.
